


Wendy

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [8]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-18
Updated: 2001-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some newcomers enter the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This does take place 2 years after Once Upon a December.

Kim paced back and forth nervously waiting for Kerry. Everything was ready, she knew this because she had checked it almost twelve times. As she went over to check the sound system again she shook her head in astonishment at herself. She realized that nothing could go wrong even if something did not go perfectly right. She and Kerry had been through so much together at the beginning of their relationship that she had nothing to worry about tonight. As she glanced at the clock she realized that it was more like morning. Kerry was supposed to be home at midnight, but some emergency or accident probably held her up, after all, they did work in the Emergency Department. She heard the key in the door and silently and calmly reclined on the couch.

Kerry stepped into the living room playing with the ring that was on her left hand. She still hadn't gotten used to wearing it, even after a year. This was probably because she didn't wear it on her hand at work. She had tried wearing it during work for exactly one day, and then Kim had went into their bedroom and returned with a chain for it. Kim didn't think this was a bad thing though, she just stated that that meant that Kerry would remember the purpose of the ring every time that she took it on and off the chain. Kerry raised an eyebrow when she saw Kim seated on the couch with a  
blanket over her legs. She smiled, Kim always tried to stay up, but never really managed. She started to leave the room when Kim spoke, "Where do you think you are going Ker?"

Kerry chuckled, "You know that you do a very good impression of a person who is asleep?"

Kim smiled and opened the blanket for Kerry to get under. "I'd like to thank the Academy, my rapier coach, my parents and siblings, and...well darn, there is someone else. Starts with a K...or is it a  
C...ah well...maybe I'll remember it next year."

Kim got a whack in gut for the joke, "Now, is there a point to you staying up way past your bedtime."

Kim raised her eyebrows and pretended to pout, "Do I have to have a reason to stay up to welcome my beautiful Ker home? I'm crushed."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Of course not...but do you?"

Kim laughed, "You are like a stunningly gorgeous dog with a bone. But yes, there is a reason that I stayed up way past my bedtime. Recognize this song?"

_Little Folks are people too  
Very much like me and you  
The little things they say and do  
They kinda make your day_

_Foolishness and common sense  
Through the eyes of innocents  
Skip a rope or jump a fence  
Gettin' in the way"_

Kerry nodded, "No, sounds kind of country though...

_Daddy why are you so tall?  
Daddy why am I so small?  
And Daddy who makes snowflakes fall?  
Could it be the lord?_

_Chasing puppies, climbing trees  
Bumping heads and skinning knees  
It's not very hard to see  
That kids are God's reward  
Little folks get down and out  
The girls will cry, and the boys will pout  
Before you know what it's about  
They're smiling once again_

Kim shook her head and tried again, "Does anything come to mind when it is being played?"

_Colored kites on summer breeze  
Jingle bells and Christmas trees  
Too soon they're only memories  
Do you remember when?_

_Daddy what makes eagles fly?  
What makes clouds float in the sky?  
And daddy if I really try  
Will I grow up some day?_

Kerry thought for a second and then shook her head, "Nope...but it is a bit late Kim. So who did you get the Country CD from?"

Kim chuckled, "She made me promise not to rat her out. It was the only condition of borrowing the CD."

_But little folks slip through our hands  
Like so many grains of sand  
Best enjoy 'em while we can  
So soon, they fly away_

Kim furrowed her brow, "Think...think hard...to something that happened..."

Kerry furrowed her brow along with Kim, mimicking Kim's movement in such a way that if Kerry had seen herself she would have laughed. Suddenly Kerry's eyes got big, "You have to be kidding...tell me you aren't kidding...are you kidding?"

Kim smiled, "Well, your words ring true...you must be tired you made a pun and didn't even know it."

Kerry playfully slapped Kim's shoulder and put her head in her hands, "This is, are you positively sure?"

Kim tilted her head to one side, "Kerry, for one thing, I'm a doctor too" Kim mumbled to herself, "No one ever seems to remember that" To Kerry she continued, "...and for another thing, yes, I went to my doctor and she confirmed it."

Kerry took a deep breath and settled against Kim, "You do know, that the song hint sucked."

Kim held her heart in mock hurt, "Ouch, that is a crushing blow Kerry. And I could have used something really obvious like 'Just the Two of Us'."

Kerry held a hand up, "Yep, but that would be factually wrong. So, can we go to bed now? You need lots of sleep."

Kim winced with a smile, "Shoot, I knew I should have just waited nine months then told you...I'm never going to get up to do anything for the rest of the pregnancy huh?"

Kerry snorted and laughed, "Nice try oh blonde one, but yes you are."

Kim snapped her fingers as they made their way to the bedroom. "Darn...so close."


	2. Chapter 2

Kerry couldn't believe it, Kim was back to carrying her clipboard against her chest. At this point in their relationship Kerry was pretty sure that it wasn't something that she had done, or not done.  
Unfortunately for Kerry's curious nature, although she saw Kim down in the ER on more than one occasion, she never actually had to call Kim in for a Psych consult. All the mentally unstable people seemed to have moved out of the Chicago area yesterday. And then, Kim managed to retreat to her office to 'do some paperwork'.

At the end of her shift Kerry finally bit the bullet and decided to see what was eating Kim. Kerry found Kim eating. "Ah, only a BLT, that isn't unusual at all."

Kim stuck her tongue out at Kerry and took another bite. After properly chewing and swallowing Kim responded with a small smile, "I'll have you know that my mother had no wild cravings at all when  
she had me. Now, my brother, that is another story. Have you ever had a Bologna, Peanut Butter and Meatloaf sandwich." Kerry's face physically got a little green. She swallowed, and Kim's smile got a little bigger, "But I was the perfect child."

If Kerry had been drinking milk, it would have come streaming out of her nose in rivulets, as it is, she snorted. This got a glance from Kim. Kerry had come up to the Psych ward for a reason though, to get information. "What's wrong Kim?"

Kim shrugged, "Why would you say that something is wrong?"

Kerry smiled, "Because you are carrying your clipboard against your chest. You never do that anymore. Whatever it is, we can work it out?"

Kim chuckled a little, "Yeah, well, I'll be working it out in more than one way in about nine months. But I guess I'm just doing it because somewhere in the non-psychiatrist part of my brain everyone  
who looks at me knows that I am pregnant. The non-rational, nonsensical, non-me part of my brain."

Kerry raised her eyebrows and smiled sympathetically, "I can understand that. Well, as long as we have known each other, that part of you has only come out on occasion. You are a pretty rational person Kim...and some might even call you..." Kim raised an eyebrow daring Kerry to continue. Kerry smiled and continued with a different word than she had first thought of, "...suave."

Kim smiled, "Ah, you mean like the first time we met? If I was suave, what were you?"

Kerry rolled her eyes, "A confused bitch..." Kerry thought back to the first time that she and Kim had met. It wasn't on one of her best days. Especially since she had gotten beaten up by a team of football players.

Kim chuckled at the thought of their first meeting and got up and started collecting her stuff to leave, "Nah, I thought you were very charming. After all, I did ask you out."

Kerry shrugged and also got up, "That's true...and now, we're going to be mom's. My God I might just have to faint."

Kim smile got larger, "The great Kerry Weaver...fainting...never. Nah, you'll be...like...the best mom in the neighborhood. But we are kinda getting ahead of ourselves..."

Kerry nodded, "Yes...yes...a lit...yes we are... But...wow...Kim...Kim...Kim...you are starting early to teach our young offspring. Already he or she is making me speechless."

Kim flashed her patented grin, "I aim to please. Are you ready to go home?"

Kerry nodded and wiggled her eyebrows as they went out into the hallway, "More ready than you can imagine."

Kim put on a fake pouty face, "Go easy on me, I'm pregnant." Kerry laughed out loud, and all heads turned towards her, and for once, she didn't seem to care.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim leaned over the toilet, with Kerry gently holding her blonde flowing hair back. Kerry slowly massaged Kim's head as she retched into the bowl. "You're going to live Kim, truly, you are going to live."

Kim slowly raised her head and reached for a piece of toilet paper. But Kerry stopped her. "No, come on..." Kerry gave Kim a hand up and she and Kim hobbled over to the sink. Kerry snagged a wash cloth and ran warm water over it. She started slowly cleaning Kim's face with the wash cloth. After she finished Kim took a deep breath. "Thanks Ker. God, now I have to go to work..."

Kerry grabbed her crutch from by the sink and followed Kim into their bedroom. "So, call in sick then."

Kim sat down on the bed, "No, I'm not going to let a little thing like this pregnancy make me miss work. Don't you chew out people who skip work for no good reason?"

Kerry laughed as she sat down next to Kim and started making abstract shapes on her back. "Heh, I'll tell you a secret. Even before you graced my life with your wonderful presence I used to skip work just for the hell of it once in a while."

Kim feigned astonishment, "Ker, Ker, Ker, if that got out to your staff..." She trailed off suggestively.

Kerry had a comeback on the tip of her tongue, "Ah, but you would never let that get out...this secret keeping is a two way street." Kerry said with a smile.

Kim nodded and wandered over to the dresser and started to push clothes around in it. "Yeah, I know...what am I going to wear when I start showing...maybe I'll just crawl into a hole. God, this is  
screwing with my emotions...maybe it should have been you Ker..." Kerry started to respond to the comment, but Kim rambled on, "I don't know if I can survive this. Okay, one day at a time, what the hell do I want to wear to work..."

Kerry walked over to Kim and stilled her constantly moving hands. "Go sit down, I'll pick something out, and then we can leave for work. Work will calm you..."

Kim didn't sit down, but instead reclined on the bed, "Yeah, you're probably right. I just feel so stupid for being so out of control. I'm a psychiatrist for pete's sake. Work, calm, wait a second..."

Kerry deposited the chosen clothes on Kim's belly, and as she strolled out the door commented, "Yeah, tonight's a full moon, and it's Friday the thirteenth. Double Whammy!"

From Kim came a single syllable, "Doh!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kim leaned against her column in the ER watching Kerry as she finished giving instructions to Malucci. Somehow they were the only two M.Ds on duty, although there was a fourth year med student doing her best along side them. When Kerry got finished, Kim knew this because Malucci nodded and moved away, Kim quickly swooped in. "You paged me Kerry?"

Kerry's head snapped around towards Kim. "Kim, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Kim smiled, "You are in the right place to have one."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Hardy, har, har...tonight is living up to its potential. I have a very...disturbed...young woman in exam three, she thinks that she is a sunflower. She wants us to water her twice a day, and rotate her so that she gets the best sun possible."

Kim nodded as she took the chart, "Well, have you watered her?"

Kerry raised a solitary eyebrow at Kim, "She is in perfect physical health. I told her that you were a special gardener..."

Kim shrugged, "Good enough for me." Chuny walked by and Kim spoke to her, "Chuny, would you help me water Ms. Jane Doe Sunflower?"

Chuny opened her mouth to respond, shrugged, and followed a serious faced Kim into exam one. Kerry took a single deep breath, and then Malucci descended on her. "What do you want David."

Malucci swallowed, "Sorry, chief, I just need you to sign off on this lol, head CT is clear."

It was like one of those Television Shows...suddenly Kerry was transported to 10 years previous. 10 years, it felt like an eternity since that night when her life had started to spin out of her control.

"Hey Chief, are you going to sign this or not?"

Kerry shook her head, "What? Give it here..."

Malucci quickly handed over the chart. He never seemed to time these things right. Always pissing Dr. Weaver off. She signed it, and gestured to the still full board. "Are you going to get the UTI in one?"

Malucci started to say no, but decided that answer might not be the best for his health state. "Sure chief. I'll get right on it. Do you know when Luka is appearing tonight?"

Kerry nodded and winced, "Yes, tomorrow..."

Malucci shook his head, "We're saints chief..." When Kerry raised an eyebrow Malucci quickly amended his statement. "You're the head saint of course chief..."

When Kerry's red eyebrow didn't lower at all Malucci started to speak again, but Kerry interrupted him. "Malucci, get on the UTI...NOW!"

Malucci was spurred into action, "Right chief, I'm on it..."

Kim came up from behind Kerry louder this time. Kerry turned, "Can you admit her?"

Kim raised both her eyes as high as they would go, "Oh yeah...I'm taking her up to a place where she can get sun all day..."

Kerry smiled a little, "Meet you in the lounge at the end of your shift?"

Kim nodded and smiled, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kim had only been gone for a few moments when the doors to the ER sprung open. And Doris rolled in with a loudly protesting short, balding, man, lying face down on the stretcher. Kerry shouted "Malucci."

Malucci was out of the room in a moment, "What is it chief? Oh..."

Finally Doris had the gurney close enough that Malucci and Kerry could make out the man's characteristics... "Why the hell did we have to come to this hospital, we could have..."

Kerry took a deep breath and slid her professional facade into place, "Robert, what seems to be the problem with Dr. Romano Doris?"

Doris almost laughed, "He broke his...we think he broke his tailbone."

Kerry worked hard to keep a straight face. "Right, let's get you into an exam room."

Romano voiced his opinion, "I want another doctor to take a look at me...anyone but the Don Juan or the bitch..."

When Kerry got a little closer she practically jumped backwards from the smell of Romano's breath. "It appears that you are a bit intoxicated Robert. And you either get me, or Dave..."

Romano sneered, "Fine Kerry, you. Don Juan couldn't doctor his way out of a minor cut."

As Doris pushed Romano into exam four Malucci was mumbling something about being called Don Juan. Kerry cut that off at the bud, "Hey Dave, don't let it go to your head. He's drunk."

This didn't seem to affect Malucci's mood at all. Malucci was the happiest person that Kerry had ever seen. Especially considering that he was going back to treat the UTI in one.

Kerry entered the exam room, and with an "oof" helped Doris lift Romano onto the bed. Doris bid her good-bye and Kerry turned her full attention to Romano. "So, Robert, I'm not even going to ask how this happened. I'm just going to go get have someone take an X-Ray of your posterior region. Then I'll be back to put your ass in a sling..."

Romano gritted his teeth and closed his eyes as Kerry left the room. She waited until she was all the way into the lounge, before cracking up. She couldn't seem to stop herself from laughing either. Haleh came in looking concerned, "Are you okay Dr. Weaver?"

Kerry finally took a deep breath, "Yes, Haleh, I just never thought that I would get to tell Romano that I literally have his ass in sling..."

 **Five Months Later**  
"Oh, I'm nervous now..." Kim raised an eyebrow at a pacing Kerry.

"Why are you nervous, I'm the one going in there for the sole purpose of the doctor getting to look at my guts." Kim said with a huff. She really didn't like hospitals, even if she was a floor down at County General.

Kerry took a deep breath and sat down, "We will both be fine. At least you can faint and no one will notice."

Kim smiled, "Hey, that's a good point. Okay, now can we go?"

Kerry stood up and put her hands on her hips, "I'm not gonna be having a two headed google eyed monster for a kid. Let's go see what he looks like."

Kim immediately responded, "She." They had been going back and forth about the gender of the child. Kerry thought that for sure it was going to be a boy, and Kim was of the mind that it was going to be a girl. This could mean only one thing of course...


	5. Chapter 5

"TWINS???" Kim had already been physically examined by the doctor and now the three of them were watching the Ultrasound monitor.

Dr. Coburn swallowed, she had seen a lot of parents go through the realization that they were going to have twins, but of course these people were never Dr. Kerry Weaver the terror of the ER. "Is that a bad thing?"

Kerry shook her head, her eyes still a little glazed over. "What?"

Kim laughed, "No, I think Dr. Weaver here is just a bit shell shocked. Actually I am too, but I just hide it better. You know, dealing with the surprises everyday."

Kerry rolled her eyes at this and then stared at the Ultrasound picture. "Would you tell us if they are boys or girls?"

Dr. Coburn looked to Kim to see if she also wanted this information. Kim nodded, "Well, let's see then. You are definitely are going to have a daughter. Don't know about the other child though. Guess we'll see eventually. Now, I know that you two are very well respected Doctors but..."

Kerry interrupted Dr. Coburn's speech. "Yes, we know, we should have come more often. It will not happen again."

Dr. Coburn was a little thrown off by this, but recovered well, "Okay, see that you do. In the meantime, keep doing what you are doing."

oOOOOo

They were back at home, just in door. They looked at each other with wide eyes. "Twins, wow, Mike is good."

Kerry laughed at this, "Yeah, just don't tell him that in those words. I can see his head getting bigger by the second, and he doesn't even know."

Kim smiled, "It does kind of make sense since you two are twins...well, if they are both girls. If it is a boy and a girl...um..." 

Kerry smiled, "Yep, that would be your fault Kim."

Kim shrugged, "I'll manage to live with it, now, what was it you said in the car?"

Kerry smiled, "Oh, but the acoustics in the bedroom are so much better..."

Kim gestured towards their bedroom, "Then by all means, lead the way Ker."

oOOOOo

Kim sighed, another long shift was nearing its completion. She would be able to go home and relax. She could just let her mind wander. Thinking about the first day that the staff of the hospital realized that she was pregnant. It had actually been Randi who figured it out.

_Randi had stared at Kim for almost a full minute before her eyes got a little larger than usual and she whispered "Shit, you're preggers."_

_Kim of course, had answered with a laugh and a nod of her head. She had been too intent on seeing Kerry to really notice anything._

Today she was so intent on her target, Kerry Weaver, that she only barely recognized her name being called by Luka. "Dr. Legaspi, Dr. Legaspi...KIM." All the heads in the ER snapped to Luka, whose face colored a degree.

Kim jerked out of her musings and responded to Luka, "What can I do for you Luka?"

Luka looked almost pained, "There is a girl, a woman, up on the roof. Dr. Weaver..."

Kim was on her way before Luka could even continue his phrase. Luka shook his head as he watched her take the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator.

When Kim got to the door to the roof she immediately slowed down and quietly opened the door and stepped out onto the roof. There were two people actually on the roof. A green haired young woman, and Kerry. The green haired woman was standing on the ledge of the roof. The ledge that was made so that people wouldn't accidentally fall off the building. Kerry was standing below the woman by the ledge, but still too close for Kim's comfort. Kim made herself known. "Kerry?"

Kerry slowly turned half-way around. "Hello. Jane, this is Kim. She's a good friend of mine."

Kim slowly walked forward towards Jane. "Hey Jane, how are you doing?"

Jane didn't even turn around, "I can't take it anymore. And I can't tell anyone."

Kim gently moved Kerry a little farther away from the edge of the roof, "What can't you take anymore. It must be really hard..."

Jane sniffled a little, "I'm pregnant, there, I said it. My father's going to kill me, my mother is going to be so disappointed with me. My brothers will never let me forget how I fucked up...literally."

Kim closed her eyes, Jane's current state hitting a little close to home. "How far along are you Jane?"

"Five months..."

Kim nodded, even though Jane couldn't see her. "Have you gotten to see the miracle that is inside you? Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

"A...a girl."

Kim rested a hand on the ledge, her ankles at that moment felt as though there were going to explode and leave bone fragments all over the roof. She swallowed and concentrated, "Have you seen a picture of her yet? Given her a name?"

"I...I saw an...Ultrasound of her today, she is so small. I'm only 16 years old, no one is going to want her."

Kim shifted from her left foot to her right foot, "Do you want her?"

Jane started to shake and cry, and suddenly she started to slip from the ledge. She hung from the ledge by one hand, and was still crying and shaking, now from fear. Kerry pushed herself up so that her belly was on the ledge. Kim's heart went into her throat and she grabbed Kerry around the waist in as much of a bear hug as she could manage. It was Kerry who was now the one talking to Jane. Kim's stomach was doing flip flops, for more than one reason, and she was trying her hardest not to throw up on Kerry's back. "Jane, grab my hand. Can you reach with your other hand and grab mine. Here, I'll move it closer to you. Can you reach it now?"

Jane nodded through tear filled eyes, "I don't want to die Dr. Weaver...please don't let me die. Please...please..." She trailed off saying please over and over.

Jane slowly reached up and Kerry grasped her by the wrist. She also took hold of Jane's other hand that was clutching at the ledge. In a quiet voice she spoke, "Just let go Jane. I've got you."

Jane sniffed a little, "You promise you won't let go."

Kerry nodded, "I promise...just let go." Jane did just that, and Kerry used her well muscled abs to slowly scoot herself back, bringing Jane with her. When she was in no danger of falling off the ledge anymore she leaned down and spoke to Kim, "Kim, honey, I'm not going to fall..." 

This was all Kim need to hear, she rushed over to the other side of the roof and leaned over. Kerry winced as she finally hauled Jane back onto the roof. Abby came up to the two of them, "Jane, this is Abby, she's a doctor who is going to take you back downstairs. Kim and I will be down in a moment, okay?"

Jane nodded tiredly. Kerry nodded her thanks to Abby, who had handed Kerry her crutch. As Abby took Jane off the roof Kerry walked over to where Kim had just stopped retching. Kerry started giving her a comforting back rub. "Are you okay Kim, that hasn't happened for a while..."

Kim took a deep breath and slowly stood up and turned towards Kerry. She caught Kerry's hands with her own, "I...I think that the girls didn't like both you and me being that close to imminent demise. What were you thinking Kerry?"

Kerry jerked her hands away from Kim's, "I was thinking that I was going to save that girls life."

With that she stormed off the roof, leaving Kim with her mouth hanging open.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim had come downstairs, after a short stop on the Psych floor to wash up a bit, to find that James, another was in with Jane. When he came out, Kim stood in his way, and didn't budge an inch. He braced himself for the Kim tornado. "What the hell do you think you are you doing?"

James responded calmly, "You are too close to the situation that she is in." Kim started to respond but James quickly continued, "Look, I know that you are a professional, and that you are not a 16 year old kid who is totally unprepared for pregnancy. Please, I'm asking you..."

Kim stretched to her full height, "You, are asking me. Who is the Head of Psych here?..."

Kerry interrupted the two of them. She calmly, but sternly spoke, "Both of you, out of my ER, now. James, take Jane up to Psych with you. She is cleared physically."

Kim looked worriedly at Kerry who had already turned around and was speaking to Malucci. Kim started to move after her, but sighed and made her way to the elevator to go back up to Psych and gather her things to go home.

oOOOOo

When Kim heard the key in the front door. She quickly tried to go in three different directions. Finally she realized that if things were as bad as she thought they were, there was nothing that she could  
change it. She watched through lidded eyes as Kerry leaned heavily on her crutch as she walked into their bedroom. She gasped involuntarily at the sight of the bedroom. There were clothes  
everywhere. And Kim had gotten out two of her suitcases. Kim herself was lying sprawled diagonally across the bed. When Kim looked up Kerry saw that her eyes were bloodshot and teary. "I'm...I'm sorry for the mess, I...I started to pack, but I couldn't figure out...we share so many clothes."

Kerry climbed onto the bed, pushing off some of the clothes and a suitcase. She winced when Kim flinched away from her touch. She sighed and closed her eyes. Not sure what to do next. There was silence for a few minutes as each woman contemplated, and worried. Finally Kerry broke the silence. "I thought of a name for the girl...Wendy Dora."

Kim swallowed, "What...what do you mean?"

Kim slowly moved towards Kim, and took Kim's head into her lap. She started to massage Kim's scalp. "Well, I have no idea what Wendy means, but it is a beautiful name. As for Dora, I looked it up online, it means 'the gift'. She and her sibling will be."

Kim nodded, her brain not entirely on their current conversation. "Are you angry with me?"

Kerry didn't stop what she was doing, "No, Kim I love you. I know that we have had our trouble before. And I'm sorry that I exploded at you on the roof. I didn't think before I spoke. I know why you were worried about me Kim. But I can take care of myself even though I am disabled."

Kim opened her eyes and stared into Kerry's eyes. "You know that I didn't mean what I said that way. If you were a professional stunt woman and hung off of buildings everyday I would still have said those things." Kerry started to speak, but Kim plowed ahead, "But I shouldn't have said them. You were right to do what you did Ker, you saved that girls life. And I'm not even talking about physically, if you hadn't stumbled upon her when you did. We could be reading about her in the paper."

Kerry blushed deep red. "For some reason, I'm the touchy hormone ridden one instead of you. When I was up there on the roof, it barely registered that it was you up there."

Kim got an understanding look on her face, "That was probably the adrenaline and stuff. You weren't thinking straight, and had just pulled a girl single handedly out of deathly danger. That tends to rev your system a bit." Kim seemed a lot more like herself now that they had resolved their mini emotional crisis. "By the way, how did you do that anyway?"

Kerry shrugged and winced, "I cast approximately three times my body weight onto my hand, arm and shoulder with each step that I take.

Kim shrugged, "Who knew that it would come in handy." Kerry nodded, and Kim wiggled her eyebrows. "Would your system still be reved?"

Kerry chuckled, "No, two GSWs kind of kills the mood."

Kim nodded her head, "Well, I can see that..."

Kerry smiled, "So, you hungry?" Kim shrugged, "Well, I'll give you a hint what it is. Sniff..." Kim raised a speculative eyebrow at Kerry, "You have such a dirty mind Kimberly Legaspi."

Kim smirked, "Yeah, but that's why you love me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Months Later**  
Kerry stopped in the doorway to her living room. She had already deposited everything that she had brought home from work. Now she stood quietly and watched an...interesting...scene unfold. Kim was on the couch, on her face was a look that could have killed any ordinary man. In the middle of the room was Michael, dancing and holding a Dr. Seuss book in his hands as if it would ward off bad  
spirits. He also seemed to be saying something, but Kerry wasn't able to hear him because the music was blaring louder than any human being truly needed it to be played. The music made Kerry smile, usually in their house either Fontella Bass, Grace Jones, one of the Melissas (Ferrick or Etheridge), or Billy Joel was playing. Not that Kerry hadn't heard the songs that Michael was dancing to. She had practically dragged Kim to a re-release of Tarzan on the big screen five years ago.

She shook her head and decided that she had enough blackmail material against her brother, and entered the room. Kim looked up, relieved, but Kerry just joined Mike in moving around the room. Kim groaned. 

Finally "Trashin' the Camp" stopped playing, and Kerry reached over and turned the stereo off. Kim sighed, "So, this is torture the pregnant woman day huh?"

Kerry sat down next to Kim, "I just couldn't resist hon. And you looked so cute sitting here trying not to insult Michael."

Mike's pretended to pout. "What are you saying, I can't dance?"

Kerry nodded with a smile, "Basically. What in the world are you doing here anyway?"

Mike held up the Dr. Seuss book as if it explained everything. "Getting ready to be an Uncle."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Randi isn't on now..."

Mike sighed, "Yeah, she's at home. She um...yeah,..."

Kerry got a look of understanding on her face, "Ah, Randi doesn't want you to be on the immediate premises of your house at the moment."

Mike nodded, "That's the gist of it. But I should be getting home." He gave each of them a hug. "Stay safe you two."

Mike left and Kim let out a deep breath. Kerry held back a chuckle, "Kim, you should have just told him to stop."

Kim shrugged, "It was my fault that he started it. Sometimes I have to remember to shut up. Yeah, and he left a gaggle of CDs. All Disney, all animated...I'm going to go insane being a mother. Why can't our babies be brought up on Billy Joel and Fontella Bass?"

Kerry smiled, "Well, of course they can, just as long as they don't sing along with the songs."

Kim frowned, "Again with the insulting." Kim shrugged, "Good thing that I have thick skin luv, you wouldn't want me to be all hormonal right now."

Kerry responded with a serious look on her face, "Kim, I would never call you hormonal..." Kim tilted her head to one side, waiting for the outburst of laughter. It started in Kerry's nose, a small snort, it slowly traveled to her stomach, bubbling up from its depths until it exploded out of her mouth in a rush of noise and spittle. Through the breath consuming laughter she tried to speak,  
"Sorry...shouldn't laugh...but...." And she continued laughing. 

Finally five minutes later she had control of herself back. Kim interrupted Kerry before she could start laughing again. "Can we do something? I'm stir crazy right now. Go out for a walk or  
something..." Kim smirked, "Call it my...hormones acting up..." 

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Kim, I would love nothing more than to take a nice leisurely walk around Chicago with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Kim sighed as she sat in the hospital bed, "I can't believe it. You would think since we are both doctors the fates would smile on us, and I would have a short labor, but no...argh...and we're not even at County. What else could go wrong? I knew that we shouldn't have gone for such a long walk."

Kerry hid a smile, "You know all about multiple births hon. Remember, you're a doctor. Try to relax."

Kim shot Kerry a look, "Easy for you to say Ker. Come on, do something. Please?? Distract me?"

"Distract you...hmm..." Kim shot Kerry a potent look. Kerry laughed, "Well, how about a story from my past."

Kim's eyes lit up, then dimmed a little, "But you've practically told me your whole life story."

Kerry laughed, "Ha, that's what you think. I don't think so. I'm an onion."

Kim sniffed the air, "Nope, smell normal to me." When Kerry playfully slapped Kim's shoulder, "Hey, be careful with the pregnant woman. So...tell, tell, tell the story..."

Kerry sat down in the stool next to the bed, "Story that you don't know about me...hmm...this could be harder than I thought."

Kim had a self-righteous smile on her face, "Hah, I knew it, nothing I don't know about you."

Kerry looked a little nervous, "Give me a moment...can it be fiction?"

Kim shook her head negatively and winced with pain, "Nope, has to be a true story..."

Kerry frowned, "Darn...let's see...think...I'm multidimensional...I can do this..." She snapped her fingers and her smile radiated from her face, "Of course, I can't believe I didn't think of this before."  
She paused and rearranged herself on the stool, making Kim wait. Finally she took pity on the woman, who was after all, in some pain, "I've told you why I got my crutch right?" Kim nodded and Kerry  
continued. "About a year later I had quite an adventure. It started on a bet from Mlungisi. He bet me that I couldn't raid a semi-nearby lion's den."

Kim's mouth hung open, "He bet YOU...THAT...what did you get when you won?"

Kerry's eyes zoned in on Kim's sparkling ones, "How'd you know that I won? Have I told you this before?"

Kim shook her head from side to side, "Nope, but you wouldn't have lost."

Kerry shook her head in bemusement. "Anyway, to continue. When I say semi-nearby, I mean...almost a day in a car, and at least two days on foot. Of course, I took the bet. Mlungisi was my best friend, still is one of my best friends. Of course, he could never compete with you..."

Kim tapped her fingers on the bed, "But the story..."

Kerry rolled her eyes, "Right, the story...anyway..."

_"Are you sure you want to do this Kerry, I'm not so sure anymore." Mlungisi looked a bit uneasy._

_Kerry on the other hand was raring to go. "What you turkey now Mlungisi? So I win the bet?"_

_Mlungisi laughed, "Kerry, it's chicken. I'm not the one who is going to a lion's den. I'm just saying..."_

_Kerry started stalking towards her objective, "No, I'll win this bet. You don't think you believe I can do it. Because of this infernal thing. Dammit."_

_Mlungisi quickly tried to keep up with the surprisingly fast Kerry, "That not...no...you swore..."_

_Kerry didn't stop, "I'm going to win Mlungisi...I'm never going to be second best...ever."_

From beyond the curtain separating the room came a voice that both women recognized. "What happened..."

Kerry whisked the curtain back to reveal Jane lying on another bed. Kim spoke, "Actually Ker, that was the question I was about to ask."

Kerry shook her head and glanced between the two women, "No one has any patience anymore. Sheesh...anyway..."

_Now it was Kerry's turn to have a few doubts. After all, she did have a disability. She shook herself out of her funk. "Dammit, I have a crutch, I can kill the bugger if I need to."_

_Even after the self-confident speech to herself the hand that held her crutch still shook as she got closer and closer to where the lions usually spent the night. She took a deep breath as she spotted one of the lions. "I can do this, I can do this, I can do this." She slowly moved forward. But when she was ten feet from the noble creatures she stopped dead in her tracks. She and the male lion had a staring contest. Kerry for the life of her could not move her feet. And then suddenly, they came free and she dashed as fast as her three legged run could take her._

_She finally stopped out of breath and sweating streams of perspiration next to a rock. She slowly and carefully lowered herself down. She wouldn't ever tell anyone, but it still sometimes hurt to use the crutch all the time. She sighed and leaned her head against the rock. Staring up at the rapidly darkening sky. She decided to close her eyes for a few minutes, to ease the pounding in her legs and  
head._

_The next thing she knew she felt a presence in front of her. Something tickled her nose that felt like whiskers. She slowly opened her eyes and barely restrained herself from screaming. She also realized that her left arm hurt. She looked down to see the young lioness' paw on her arm. She looked back up into the eyes of the lioness. They were almost the color of the sea, with a little sky thrown in. Much like another blond that Kerry wouldn't meet for many years._

_Kerry swallowed and carefully removed the lioness' paw from her arm. It was bleeding a little. She put a hand in her bag and pulled out something to stop the bleeding. She quickly tied it one handed, and looked back up at the lioness, who hadn't moved an inch. Kerry took another deep breath. Air seemed harder to come by at the moment. She slowly brought up her hand to the head of the lioness and started stroking behind her ear. She saw the fact that she still had her hand as a good sign, and slowly she started moving so that she would be able to get up and escape from this beautiful, but deadly creature. The minute that her back wasn't against the rock anymore she darted away from the lioness towards home. She thought that she had left the young lioness still standing back at the rock. But when she finally slowed down to a walk, she heard a noise and looked down. The lioness had followed her._

_Mlungisi stared as Kerry led the lioness back into their village. He was at a loss for words, Kerry just smiled, and strutted down the main street as if she owned it. "See, I told you I could do it..."_

Jane's mouth was hanging open. And Kim's was set in a thin line. Kerry rubbed Kim's back. "Okay...I think I'm going to..."

A person who looked a lot like a doctor came waltzing in. "Well hello honey, how are we doing today? All ready to spurt out a little bundle of joy."

Kerry frowned at the man, "Have you even read her chart doctor?"

The doctor smiled a car salesman's smile, "Now, not to worry my dear. I understand your situation, and I have done this millions of times. You are in the best of hands."

Kerry rubbed the bridge of her nose with one hand and Kim's back with the other. "So, are you planning on reading her chart?"

The doctor, it said Marplactice on his nametag, shot Kerry a mildly annoyed look. "Well, I guess I could have a quick glance at it. I'll be right back Miss."

Kerry uttered a low guttural sound at Marplactice's retreating back. Kim chuckled, "He must be new..."

Kerry chuckled for a moment. Suddenly Jane in the bed next to them was going into convulsions. Kerry reached over and slammed her palm on the nurse call button. She went over and took Jane's pulse, and felt her head. There wasn't much else that she could do without a stethoscope or other equipment. When the nurse came in she quickly glanced over at Kerry, nodded in agreement with her internal decision and went back out the door at a fast pace. Soon she was back in with a woman doctor who gently made her way to Jane's side. "Jane, Jane..." The doctor felt some things and gave some medication orders to the nurse. Finally she shook her head, "She needs a Cesarian. Get her ready, I'll be there momentarily."

The nurse nodded, and the doctor started to walk out of the room. Kerry quipped, "What, we don't pay you enough Dr. Coburn?"

Dr. Coburn rolled her eyes and nodded towards Kim, "If you can hold your twins in for while longer...."

Kim gave Dr. Coburn a cross between a grimace and a smile. "Don't think that is going to happen Doc." Kim glanced over at Jane, who was being rolled out of the room. "Take good care of her. I'll live..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Kerry, Ker...Ker..." Kim said in a panic so unlike her that Kerry's heart seized with a panic of its own. Kim was supposed to have been over the hardest part, the transition.

Kerry was once grateful that she had spent half of her life working in an ER where if you panicked, the patient died. This skill of detachment worked very well as the love of her life sat reclined, and  
in pain, next to her. "I'm right next to you Kim. And I think that we are going to get in trouble when this second toddler comes out. It seems that our little girl has decided that she just doesn't want to come out at all..." Kim seemed to tense up, "Hey, what should we name our little boy? He's a little yellow, but perfect in every way."

Kim grunted out, "I...don't know..."

Kerry nodded, "A very interesting name, but I don't think that he would be very popular at school. How about Michael. Beautiful, but subdued..."

Kim nearly broke Kerry's hand, but somehow managed to get out a harsh, "No way in hell." Kerry rearranged herself a little, trying to get as comfortable as possible. "Do you need to be somewhere Kerry?" Kim said sarcastically.

Kerry smiled reassuringly, "Of course not hon. Now, where were we." Kerry shot a death look at the Dr. Marplactice, who was at the bottom of the bed. "How about....William. The protector, it is a noble name. William Shakespeare, William..."

Dr. Marplactice interrupted her, "Now Kimmy, we have a little problem. Nothing to worry about of course, but..."

Dr. Coburn came rushing in, her lab coat and scrubs flying all over the place. She not so gently moved Dr. Mrplactice aside. "God...Tex...go do something. Kim is my patient anyway..."

Dr. Marplactice tried to speak, "I...I wasn't...I mean...twins..."

Kim solved the problem of Marplactice's blabbering. "Get out!"

Kim seemed to have hit a nerve and Dr. Marplactice was out the door in a second.

Kerry smiled a little, but it went back to a frown as she watched Dr. Coburn work.

"Kim, you have nothing to worry about. Your little girl just doesn't seem to want to face the real world yet." She moved back a little bit, "She seems a lot like someone else I know..." Kerry smiled, "But you are in good hands Kim. The little...you wouldn't happen to have a name for her?"

Kerry smiled, "Wendy Dora..."

Dr. Coburn nodded, "Well, Wendy at least knows enough to put her head first. I'm going to have Nurse Kelhen start you on saline intravenously. And I'm also going to give you oxytocin. That will make  
your contractions stronger. And in no time, Wendy will be able to scream her little lungs out."

oOOOOo

Dr. Marplactice watched the man pace back and forth, and back and forth in the waiting room. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more and came out from behind the admit desk. "Will you please sit down?"

The man looked up, "What?"

Dr. Marplactice "Stad, please, stop pacing. It is making everyone around you agitated. And in a hospital, that's not a good thing."

The man tilted his head to one side, "I'm waiting for someone."

Dr. Marplactice was about to speak when Kerry came out into the waiting room. "Malucci, were you sent down to spy on us?"

Dave huffed, "You couldn't have had the kids at County chief? It would have made everything so much easier. Now, I was supposed to tell you something." Dave mumbled to himself, "Get milk, pick up the dry cleaning, don't forget the milk, crap I have to pay the water bill." Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, I remember, Mike, and Randi are on their way. Still can't believe she married him."

Kerry looked at Dave confused, "Why not Dave?"

Dave frowned, "Cause I liked her..."

Kerry laughed, "You'll find someone Dave." As Dave started to leave Kerry called after him, "It is a boy and a girl Dave, Wendy and William."

Dave snapped his fingers, "That was the other thing I was supposed to ask. Thanks chief."

oOOOOo

Kerry stared down at the tableaux in front of her, Kim holding both children, one a little pinker than she should be, and one a little yellower than he should be on her chest. Both were fast asleep. Kim  
too, was getting close to dozing off. Kerry spoke in barely a whisper. "I know it is very cliché of me, but how do you feel?"

Kim sighed, "At the moment, I feel light."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Light?"

Kim smiled, "Have you ever carried twins?"

Kerry gently swatted Kim on the back of the head, "Just try to get some rest." Kerry looked down at Kim when she didn't answer. She was already fast asleep.


End file.
